Epistle
by aMoxgirl
Summary: A Correspondent Exchange Story! Jon has caved and read Montana's letter, his trust renewed in their fledgling relationship. But he hasn't forgotten that evil lurks below his feet and can come say hello anytime it wants to!


**Epistle**

_**Noun: a letter- communication, missive, written message**_

_Dear Mox,_

_First and forth most I want to thank you for your reply. I am didn't realize it until I held your response in hand that I didn't expect a return letter. I am not sure why! The gesture just surprised me and delighted me at the same time._

_It also surprised me that a mere day later I received a letter from a Capt. Brit Baker. In short, she thanked me for participating in her program and assured me that any and all dialogue between us is strictly between us (I got the vibe she was making sure I understood that for both our personal assurances)_

_I dare not say that just after one conversation we are friends but it's a goal I find myself striding for! I don't know why or how (maybe its cause it's just the simple use of pen and paper) but I feel completely at ease with you. _

_I can tell by the way the things you chose to reveal to me in our opening correspondences that you are what my Mama calls a man built for protection. She confided in me she always thought the same about my father. Its so odd, growing up I 'knew' that talking about my father hurt her but since I confess my choice in my senior project, she has opened up a little more about him to me. I am now hearing tipits about their life together or simple conversations they had once upon a time. _

_On a different note made you a batch of fudge (I hope you like it?) and the day I made it I think Mama simply stood and watched me do it afterwards she disappeared for most of the day and returned to me with a little black velvet bag. _

_It held my father's dog tags!_

_I honesty don't think I have ever cried so much before! (I have wore them proudly since that day!) I like the feel of the weight against my heart, it reminds me that exactly what my father and other men (and women) like you serve to protect! _

_It also makes me wonder how you feel about the weight of your own tags. My cousin holds a grim outlook on them, one I refuse to acknowledge! Instead (and I know it might seem native or childish) I like to think it's a reminder!_

_On a serious matter I wonder if I can acknowledge something you touched a upon in your letter (well there are a number things I want to talk about but unless you wish other wise we can save some for another time) is the need for this program, You mentioned PTSD, I of course of heard the term but until I received your letter I never thought much about it. I have since looked into the condition and felt extremely overwhelmed now my heart aches for the men and women who suffer from it._

_Thusly I don't even know __**HOW**__ to begin to say what I want/ feel towards moving forward on the matter! _

_You implored me to understand that you held no grievances in my trials of losing my father, so I __**BEG **__you to understand that I only wish to help in any way I can! _

_I understand I am a child compared to you, to the professionals that the Military must offer (such as Capt. Baker) to the soldiers in need of help and guidance but moving forward I will do whatever I can do to help anyone I can! (You mostly of all – if you will let me?)_

_My friend (I know I shouldn't tell you this- it may come off making me look more like a child) Amber makes her own stamp jewelry! I bought the materials needed and she taught me how to make a stamp bracelet. I fashioned two of them like dog tags and stamped out my dad's and your name on the plates. I wear them around my left wrist! _

_My Mama noticed, she asked me if I was thinking about enlisting after high school. I saw the panic in her eyes and honestly told her I didn't know. I feel like I need to ask forgiveness from everyone like my dad and yourself. I am so ashamed really. But…. *sighs* maybe another time!_

_On the subject of enlisting:_

_I have talked to the recruiters that are coming in to make their rounds at school, just asking the basic questions and such. There is a PO3 (no clue on what actually rank that is) that follows the Navy recruiter around, his name is Joey Janela… Amber is convinced he is flirting with me. *rolls eyes* Amber is an odd duck you could say. I 'hate' her sometimes. ^^_

_She is everything I am not! She is around five six in height, size two just about everywhere else. Ash blonde hair with baby blue eyes (I will include a picture us together- it was taken this past summer at a adopt a pet drive) The boys flock to her… she is super excited about senior prom coming up. *rolls eyes again* I am glad to go shopping with her, but I am hating the fact she is trying to talk me into going. She thinks since I didn't attend our junior years prom that I __**need**__ to go this year. _

_Anyways I am sure you are not concerned about any of that! *lol* I know you said you were a frequent visitor to your LDC in younger days so did you attend your proms and homecomings? I don't feel like I am missing out on anything._

_In truth I like that we have a few things in common and find myself wondering about your Army brothers. How did you three meet? Your younger brother, (Seth was it?) I find myself wondering (since he missed the draft) why he enlisted? I am assuming with …. Roman (correct?) he too was an unwilling volunteer? _

_I find myself wondering about your life leading up to and during your service, I can tell the Army has honed you into the man you are, but I wonder at the boy that lost his dad. In all fairness I wonder how different I would be if my father was still alive as well?_

_Anyways, I am sure I have kept you long enough_

_Yours Truly,_

_Liana aka. Montana (*lol* Capt. Baker referred to me as Montana in her letter, so I guess I have earned my first official Army nickname ^^)_

Smiling Liana stuffed the pages (and the picture she promised) of her in the newest letter to Mox in the envelop and hummed as glanced over at the small box that she had packaged to go along with the letter.

Remembering back on the day she had received Mox's first letter she had simply stared at it for a good ten minutes. For some reason it actually puzzled her that he had wrote back. At first, she chalked it up to maybe the ten-year age difference between them but once she tore open the letter and read his curt stiff handwriting, she realized that wasn't the base of her fears.

Flopping down onto her bed she watched as Amber came in from the bathroom and curled up on the bed next to her, her best friend was looking at her oddly these last of couple of weeks and Liana didn't know why? But her friend it seemed ready to talk about it, "so ready to admit it?" the question was soft and light. Not Amber's normal bubbly self and that told Liana she was serious. "Admit it?" she stress the **it** part of the question.

Amber pouted and then huffed, shifting to sit Indian style on the bed, "Lee we have known each since we were babies! I have **never** seen you act this way over something let alone **someone!** Just admit it, admit it that your in love with this Mox!"

Startled Liana moaned; this was (at least she hoped) was a faze Amber was going through! Everyone had to be in love with something or someone to her. _Being in love is great and all but I just want to be a kid a little longer; is that __**so**__ bad? _There is quiet and subtly nagging feeling of being caught between a rock and a hard place that suddenly hits her and it confuses the hell of her.

Sighing she push's back those thoughts and feelings, "Am listen I admire him very much! I understand that for the first time I am not telling you everything going on in my life, but my relationship with Mox is cordial I promise you!" She watches as her best friend stares at her and shakes her head, "you can tell yourself all the lies you want Liana Lynn, but I **know** you, I watch how you grab your dad's dog tags then caress the bracelet you made his name on it! So, go on and continue to lie…. I will be here when the time is right to tell you I told you so!"

Rolling her eyes Liana hummed in silent whatever and moved onto a different topic, "so have you decided on what to make your folks for Christmas?" Amber bubbles over at the possibilities and Liana is happy again but as Amber talks she reaches out and touches the bracelet with Mox's name on it and kicks herself for not making him one for his birthday/Christmas.

The thought of a leather strap bracelet with Mox's name on it seems more suitable than her cheap homemade stamped one though.

_He seems to be more of a leather type of guy anyways…_

He re-reads the letter a dozen times that night and for the next few days, the simple relief of known that Capt. Baker wasn't forcing herself into the correspondence with Montana lightens his soul to a degree that he wasn't expecting. He tries to tease apart her letter, to dissect the parts he wants to address first.

Then there was the sweet picture she had sent. It was simply sweet! It showed two girls (a blonde and a red/gold hair girl! The latter being his Montana!) down on their knees playing with a dogs and hording a bunch of kittens that were exploring. Montana had an arm full of kittens, her red/gold hair pulled back into a ponytail showcasing her heart shaped face.

Her eyes were laughing and full of untold joy; he tranced a finger over her image and brought the picture up closer to his face. It was then he noticed her unique eye color- they were brown, but they were so light that it reminded him of cognac. They almost invited him in to take a drink.

Snorting in amusement he almost miss's the pepper of freckles that kissed her honey toned skin. All in all, she was a stunning young woman. Filled with a passion of life that refreshed him on the most basic level.

Then he is moving back onto her letter itself.

He is finding himself wanting to cover everything she divulged to him in this letter, but his feelings are all over the place to the point where he can't concentrate on writing. Not yet anyways.

Plus, there are other matters to be seen to first!

Namely his shield brothers, Roman and Seth have been at his side- in this desert for the past six months, their rotation out is coming at the end of the month and he finds himself hating the thought of losing them again. Even with the stress between them right now it feels good to have them by his side.

The thought that they might no return burns deep in his soul. But he can't hate them if they chose not to return.

Stepping into the canteen Jon smiles when he notices his brothers, they are sitting together picking at their food and talking softly to one another. Roman is the first to move, his hand comes to rest on Seth's shoulder- giving comfort to the younger man and suddenly Jon feels shame for not doing the same and sooner than Roman.

Shuffling to get a tray he makes his way to them and gently slips across them and figures now is a good time to talk. Clearing his throat softly, he smiles when both men glances over to him. Roman's blue/grey eyes hold a warm welcome, Seth's brown ones are guarded and watchful and it tears at him a little bit.

Scooping up some eggs and spoons them into his mouth Jon sighs and begins, "Rotation is up for you two in three weeks, I pulled some brass and got you your tickets in two! Ro- you should make it back in time for Jess's Birthday!" There is a thickness in the air but when he looks first at Roman the other man has a small smile on his lips, Seth … almost snarls out, "that's your answer? Ship us out?" There is actual venom in the question and Jon notices Romans hand lands on their baby brothers shoulder again. This time he notices the shoulder is held in a tight grip. Slumping his own shoulders, he pokes his way through the rest of this mess, "Seth there isn't a problem here. Soldiers are on a rotation in this place for a reason! Just because your my brothers doesn't negate that fact! So please go home, work things out with Becks and …'

He doesn't finish cause Seth is fucking growling at him, his eyes are blazing, and the rage is so out of place it takes Jon a moment to recognize it for what it truly is. "fuck you Deano! I am **not** leaving you again!" The pure unfiltered love and concern that laces his voice makes Jon's breath catch. Eyes soften, heart remembers to beat, voice choked- "consider it an order from your CO then Sethie!"

Then before he can respond there is a commotion outside, raising up Jon takes his trash and pitches it- hardly have eaten anything. Before he makes it to the door Orange Cassidy is busting his way in, pausing in his search for him and suddenly Jon feels the needle and pin sensation crawl all over his body.

"Lt!" Cassidy's voice matches his face, there is pure bliss that's written all over him. He is aware that Roman and Seth come to stand next to him and he shivers in their protective cocoon that they wrap around him. Taking a deep breath, he stills himself and simply ask, "what's the chatter Cass?" Cassidy walks quickly over to him and with a pleasured smile he hums, "we got ourselves an Acolyte topside!"

Jon freezes, just for a mere second then he is snarling in undiluted joy, "and here I thought the Gods forgot my birthday!"

Cassidy only rocks back on his heels in total agreement!

There is a bright light in the hooch that Cassidy has their guest locked in. It's a plain one room building and Jon wonders briefly what his brothers will think of what's about to happen? The thought of, _Who cares, _follows immediately…

The boy, for that's all the Acolytes truly ever are is sitting neatly and defiantly. The defiance is set on his young face it almost breaks something within in Jon, but deep down he knows better.

If he was to guess the boy is eighteen maybe nineteen at tops_. One way to find out Johnny Boy!_

Not taking his eyes off of the kid he commands Orange Cassidy, "make our guest here more comfortable Staff Sergeant!" He is slightly aware of Roman and Seth coming in behind him and the pain of how this used to work make him want to weep.

_No one is going to help you down here American!_

The ghost of a memory gives him the center he needs to do what needs to be done and so he watches as Cassidy takes out his field knife and cuts through the boys black robes. It takes a few seconds to tear away the sleeves, but Cassidy works quickly and efficiently.

When the robe is completely cut away Jon leans back and takes in the boys arms and chest. His arms are unmarked but there is plenty of tribal ink to suggest the boy is well into his apprenticeship. The chest area (and without looking Jon knows there should be a small area inked up on his back) three quarters covered. There is no color however, "no holy maid to service you boy?" the question is in English- simply because Jon won't lower himself for a mere boy.

_Besides you know he knows English!_

The boys eyes flash and it tells Jon a story. Moving behind the boy he hums when he sees the jagged criss cross scars on tattoo-less back. Laughing out right he mocks, "someone didn't teach you your manners well enough, did they boy?" His question brings the boy up and raging but he slammed back down in the chair by Orange quickly enough.

Still behind the kid Jon grabs his head by grabbing a fist full of dirty matted hair and pulls backwards. Bringing his lips to an ear he whispers, "they exiled you to topside before you converted, why? Didn't your Kalku teach you how to fuck properly?" The boy snarls and cuts loose a few choice words, Jon in return simply brings his knife up and cuts lightlyacross the boys throat. The stinging pain stills him. That should have been a hint.

Memories of a hateful bitch flashes across his own mind as '_his'_ Kalku taught him how to convert, the scars she left behind reminds him that women can be just as cruel and spiteful as men if not more so. "fuck you American!" the English is broken but its there, rough cause he is still pulling the boys head backwards, but his response pleases Jon. So, the boy has spirit- but there was something wrong with him or else El Profeta wouldn't have discarded the years of work put into the boys training.

Glancing sideways to Cassidy, who nodded in agreement, Jon makes a quick deep slice wound between the sixth and seventh rib. The response was quick and unusual. An Acolyte's training, for this boy age at least, shouldn't have not even shown a flinched at the cut.

Pulling back, he understands immediately that the boy isn't what he appears to be. Sighing in disgust he lets the boy go and flicks the blood off his knife. "Get him cleaned up and out of my fucking city!" the panic is from the boy- "tener compassion!" Jon doesn't stop as he is exits the hooch, but he throws back in prefect Spanish, "la misericordia se detiene bajo tierra!" _(__Mercy stops below ground!)_

Its later that day when Seth send for him that everything clicks into place. Seth has camera's all over the Forgotten City and it's a camera on the North side of the city that picks up the small guerrilla group.

Roman is next to Seth and Cassidy is behind him as they watch. Cassidy is the first to speak, "your timetable is right on schedule Lt!" Jon hums under the praise and rocks back slightly, he glances back to Cassidy in silent question- his answer was a snort, "why _do_ you always doubt me Lt!"

Smirking openly Jon softly tells Seth to zoom in a specific area of the North side of the City and is pleased when Seth is able to pinpoint the exact location, the small statue that should be there is simply smashed to pieces. There is also a dead chicken now with the statue. The meaning is clear to him and Cassidy- not so much to his brothers, "the fuck?" Seth is questioning in open puzzlement. Roman on the other hand mutters, "this is bad juju!" Jon blinks at him- and wonders for a moment if Roman knows more than Jon thinks he knows? But the deep dark look in his brothers eyes don't show enough concern for someone who has knowledge in the darker side of the Forgotten City and Jon hopes he can keep his brothers clean of the evilness that lurks within.

Cassidy doesn't share in this thought however, "it's a greeting and a warning!" Snapping his eyes to Cassidy he knows that the other man will continue to talk until commanded otherwise so he listens for the cutoff point. "There is a Profeta either in the City or in the Tunnels- my bet is in the Tunnels or else we would have smoked him out by now!" At that Seth is turning and questioning Orange, "Profeta?" But its Roman that answers the question, "Prophet?" At this Jon feels the need to add, "or a Kalku!" At the other title both Seth _and _Roman are looking at him.

After a moment when he doesn't respond Seth swings his eyes to Roman and huffs as the bigger man shakes his head negatively. Cassidy rolls his eyes and softly explains, "A Kalku is a witch of black magic!" At this Seth rolls his eyes and asks, "you expect us to believe in witches and black magic?" Roman tisks beside him and snaps out, "speak for yourself Uce!"

Smirking in amused Jon belittles himself forgetting just how open Roman is to other religions and hokey shit like what is actually under the Forgotten City. But Cassidy is drilling onwards, "I honestly don't care if you believe it Rollins, what we have liv…" Eyes narrowing Jon is snapping out quickly, "that's enough Staff Sergeant!" But Roman is wheeling on him, eyes blazing in silent rage.

Shaking off Roman intent and Seth's odd confused look Jon decides to concentrate on replying to the silent warning that the guerrilla group has issued. "Cass get with a hooch mama and get an outline of the offensive line and pepper it with some Salt and Cumin mixture." Cassidy is nodding but adds, "your need a Caraway amulet Lt!" Pausing Jon know its taken a chance if he goes without one. "No! If it is a Kalku I will get more out of her **if** I am open and defenseless!"

It's the first time all three men protest together and Jon smiles at the small victory!

**Next Time: **Jon finds some words to send to Montana in the hope everything is well. Their bond tightens and Montana finds herself not so innocent as everyone wants her to be. Including herself!

Plus, with Roman and Seth gone evil comes calling.


End file.
